


A Helping Hand

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 11:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17000628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Trying new things can be challenging.  But luckily for you, there is a very helpful janitor at your college.  And he is just what you need to succeed.





	A Helping Hand

You stood in the empty kitchen as you washed the dishes.  It was your campus job, working in the cafeteria.  Unfortunately, being a freshman meant you got the jobs no one else wanted, like staying an extra hour and a half to wash all of the dishes.  You couldn’t complain too much, seeing as it gave you a good chance to practice for the musical.

 

The Musical.  Everyone comes to college with different goals in mind.  Some want to graduate at the top of their class, others want to party, you…you wanted to try new things.  Luckily for you, though, you had a very outgoing roommate who was more than happy to have you tag along when she went somewhere knew. 

 

That was how you found yourself at the auditions for the school musical.  They did one every year, according to your friend, and the theater was filled every night.  You weren’t exactly the most outgoing person, but you wanted to try something new, and this was something new.  You didn’t get a solo part, thank god, but you did get into the chorus. 

 

So now you were working Tuesdays and Thursdays and at practice on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays.  For the most part, being in theater was fun, but admittedly, you were struggling a bit.  Some of the dances were pretty complex and you were having issues learning them.  Your dance partner had made the comment to you the night before that if you didn’t improve in the next couple days, he would request someone else. 

 

So, you had your phone playing the music on speaker as you practiced some of the moves while doing your work.  It was slowing you down, for what would normally take you about an hour was now stretching into two, but no one was there to comment…or so you thought.

 

“That’s a neat move!”  A voice sounded from behind you, making you jump and let out a small squeak of surprise.  There, leaning against the door frame was a…very handsome janitor. 

 

“Oh…”  You quickly looked around, realizing how long you had been here.  “I’m sorry.  I’ll be done in a couple minutes.”  Without any other word, you turned back and quickly worked on the remaining pile of dishes.

 

“Don’t rush.  I actually prefer to watch you dance!”  He chuckled to himself as he moved to stand beside you, leaning against the countertop.  “Whatcha dancing in here for anyways?” 

 

You had to force yourself to look away, starting to get lost in his whiskey colored eyes and long blonde hair.  “Umm…I…I’m in the musical, but I’m having trouble with the dance steps.”  You really weren’t a social person, but that didn’t stop this gorgeous guy from chatting you up.

 

“Well, you seem to be doing alright from what I saw!”  He exclaimed, making you shift nervously.

 

“Well…I know that one.  It’s a couple others I have trouble with…”  You let your voice fall as you rinsed the last dish and reached for a towel. 

 

The janitor seemed to be looking you over, which made you blush.  “Which dances?”  He asked as he pulled a lollipop out of his pocket.

 

“What?”

 

“Which dances are you having problems with?  I don’t mean to brag, but I can cut quite a rug, maybe I can help!”  He seemed almost too eager, which put you on edge, but if you didn’t get any help, you would be cut from the musical.  Did you really have any other option?

 

“Um…the Waltz, and the Charleston.”  You said as you put the final dish away. 

 

“Perfect!  I’m great at those!”  Before you could protest, he snatched up your phone and grabbed your hand, pulling you out into the now empty cafeteria.  The tables had been pushed aside, the chairs stacked…did they always do that every night?  “Here, put your music on!”  He said as he gave you a quick twirl and handed you your phone. 

 

It took a moment to get your bearings, losing focus when he unzipped his work jacket and set it off to the side, leaving him in a tight t-shirt.  But you managed to get the music on, and your instruction began.

 

You had to admit, this stranger was one hell of a dancer.  He knew every step, ever dance move, and he was very patient, explaining the counts and where to put your feet for each one.  After a while, you began to feel at ease with him and his warm hand on your back, guiding you around the room, and you found yourself actually waltzing. 

 

As the song ended for the fifth time that night, the man looked up to the clock and sighed.  “You better get going, need sleep to keep up that dancing pace.”  He chuckled as you followed behind him, back into the kitchen to fetch your things.

 

“Thank you, for tonight.  That was very helpful.”  You gave him a genuine smile, happy to have found this dancing man. 

 

“Of course, sweetheart!”  He leaned on the counter top as you struggled to ask your question.

 

“So…do I get to know your name?  Or do I just tell everyone I met a dancing stranger?”  You joked, but his face flashed a strange emotion at the question. 

 

“I guess…you can call me, Gabriel.”  He offered you a lollipop as he gave you a knowing smirk, you weren’t sure why.

 

“Thanks, Gabriel.  For everything.”  You quickly unwrapped the lollipop and gathered your things.

 

“Same time tomorrow?”  He shouted after you as you reached the exit. 

 

You were shocked.  Not only was this extremely gorgeous man helping you for one day, but he wanted to do this again?  Would this constitute a date?  You gave him a nervous smile and nodded.

 

“I work for sweets!”  He shouted as the door shut behind you, leaving you alone in the night, wishing more than anything it was the next night.

 

~

 

Private dance lessons with Gabriel continued for the rest of the week.  Each night seemed to be more educational, and entertaining than the previous.  Gabriel was quick to earn your trust, to the point where you were even willing to practice the lifts and spins with him.  He was an amazing person, and an even better friend.  You had begun to talk with him about everything, from school to family, he even enlightened you with some stories of his own.  When Friday rolled around, you seemed to spot him everywhere, where he would give you a smile or some soft spoken words of encouragement for your rehearsal that night. 

 

Needless to say, with the extra practice, you got to keep your spot in the chorus, and even surpassed the skill of your partner.  It was the night before the first performance and you could feel yourself getting the jitters.  The director hadn’t planned a rehearsal, saying she wanted everyone well rested for the next day, but you wanted to get in one last rehearsal…that was your excuse…to text your new best friend.

 

Gabriel was quick to respond, shooting you an address and telling you to come by whenever you were ready.  When you reached the address, you were surprised that it was a small apartment on campus, Gabriel’s apartment. 

 

“Hey, sugar!  Come on in!”  He said excitedly as you smiled at him.  “Welcome to Casa de Gabriel.”  You giggled as he attempted a fake Spanish accent, happy to have his antics take your mind from your nervousness of the upcoming performance.  “So…Charleston first?” 

 

The two of you practice all of your dances, in order, and managed to do each one flawlessly.  To be honest, you wished Gabriel was your dance partner in the actual musical.  You always did better with him, he made you feel more at ease.

 

You were on the final dance, swaying slowly with him before the music picked up.  When it did, he put his hands on your hips and lifted you up, as was the choreography, and spun you in a quick circle before setting you down and the two of you broke out into the original dance set.  In the end, you were supposed to twirl into him, in a classic waltz pose, but your feet had other plans. 

 

With one simple slip, your foot grazed Gabriel’s and you tripped.  In a moment of panic, you wrapped your arm around his neck for stability.  But of course, the ever graceful and amazing Gabriel…merely wrapped and arm around you and giving you a dip, your face just mere inches from his.

 

“I’m-I’m sorry!”  You exclaimed, your face flushing.  You admittedly had developed a crush on this gorgeous man over the past couple weeks, and the way he flirted, you were pretty confident he felt the same way.

 

“For what, sweetheart?”  He gave you a smirk as you stumbled over your words.

 

“I-I step on y-your f-foot.” 

 

Gabriel stared into your eyes.  “You didn’t do anything wrong.  As the leader, it is my job to lead you where I want you to go.  You were just following my lead.” 

 

Your mouth fell open for a second before you snapped it shut.  You felt his arm tighten around you as he pulled you back up and wrapped his other arm around your waist, keeping you close.  “You…you meant for me to do that?”

 

All you got in response was his typical eyebrow wiggle, followed by a quick kiss to your forehead.  “You did great.  You are going to knock their socks off!”  He moved around you and grabbed your coat.  “You should go get some sleep, big day tomorrow.” 

 

You chuckled as he helped you into your coat and led you to the door.  You fiddled with your zipper as Gabriel held the door open.  “Will…”  Your eyes were down on the floor as you struggled to get out your question.  “Will you come see the show?” 

 

Gabriel was quick to pull your chin up so you were looking into his eyes.  “I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”  He leaned in and gave you a quick, yet passionate, kiss.  “I’ll be in the front row…if you get nervous, just look for me.” 

 

~

 

As promised, Gabriel was in the front row for your show.  When you first spotted him, you had to chuckle.  He was well dressed in slacks and a nice button up shirt.  Across his lap were some beautiful flowers, which you knew were for you. 

 

At the end of the show, you were quick to run into the theater and meet him.  “Gabriel!”  You shouted as you neared him.  Confidence and excitement overtook you as you jumped up to wrap your arms around his neck, pulling him into a kiss.  He seemed to melt into you and held you close.

 

It took a few moments, but then the realization of what you just did over took you.  You quickly broke the kiss, wide eyed, as you stammered your apology. “I-I am s-s-so sorry!  I just…I was excited…and-.”

 

Gabriel silenced you with another kiss before pulling away and chuckling.  “Well…if that is the greeting I get after your show, I may have to come to all of them from now on.” 

 

And so he did.  Every show, even when there were two or three on one day, he was at every one.  He was always in the front row, with a new bouquet of flowers, each one different than the last.  He would sit there and wait afterwards for you to come and greet him, just like you did that first time.  And each time, you were more than happy to jump up into his arms and give him a sweet kiss. 


End file.
